


the war that I wage

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bisexual Newt, But mostly porn, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fight Club References, Fluff and Smut, In a way, Insomnia, Inspired by..., M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Sexual Fantasy, Therapy, definitely spoilers for fight club, in that repressed kind of desperate way, its romcom that's gay and domestic as hell, relationships that are weird, self indulgent nonsense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: Credence has fallen into a relationship that feels too good, that sweeps him away and helps him open up, Percival Graves urges him to be honest about what he wants and how to get it.Since he escaped ma and her overbearing and cruel household, he's gotten so much better.Even though his roommate suggests how he could improve further, Credence ignores him. He's happy now, and that's all that matters....right?





	the war that I wage

**Author's Note:**

> this all came about because i saw this post and started babbling @ my twin about it.  
> http://liesmyth.tumblr.com/post/171893137193
> 
> this is my first real time writing Newt in any way as a main character rather than a side or background character.

It hurts, of course. There’s a searing pain, after Percy’s mouth slots over the back of his hand. 

The chemicals burn Credence’s skin, so there’s a bright reddish pink outline of where Percy’s lips kissed him. He blinks, and Percy pulls back, holding his mouth just inches away from Credence’s hand. 

He stares at Credence, dark lashes fluttering over his cheeks, where he can count the freckles over the man’s face.

“You’re being very quiet. I expected some kind of sound… maybe not a scream.” 

He smirks, and Credence swallows thickly, feeling desperately ashamed of the warmth in his cheeks, the painfully obvious thickening of his cock in his jeans. Credence shifts in his seat, and the zip fly rubs against his sensitive skin. 

Percy notices, and his eyes dip down, centering between Credence’s legs. He gulps for air, praying that his face doesn’t look as hot as it feels. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Percy withdraws completely, lowering his hand, right over his thigh. Credence’s face is in flames. 

“Don’t apologize. It’s very unusual, but somehow, attractive. You’re brave, strong. Different. But I knew that already.” The man squeezes his hand on Credence’s leg, his eyes flitting up to his face. 

Credence’s words choke him, and he watches as Percy lifts up that same hand, giving him a brief respite, to push his sleeve back, revealing a similar mark on his opposite wrist. “I know I screamed for mine.” 

Percy’s eyes lock on his, and Credence distinctly feels a drop of sweat slide down his neck. 

“I’m used to pain. This is nothing.”

Percy’s jaw tightens, and then loosens at once as he checks Credence’s crotch out once again. 

“You’re very right. This  _ is _ nothing. It’s just the beginning, in fact.” 

Percy smiles again, softer now, less of a mocking gesture, and Credence is very aware of his body, how oversized he feels, crunched into the chair, sitting opposite this man. 

This man who’s the exact mirror of him in every way. It’s pure luck and happenstance they ran into each other the way they did, that afternoon at the bank, then a small confrontation in the alleyway, ending in a kiss. Percy is more elegant, more well put together, he’s handsome, and confident, telling Credence he admires him. He doesn’t believe it. 

Not until Percy yanks him onto his feet, and then reaches swiftly over to cup a hand on his groin. Credence’s gasp is swallowed by a kiss, and then the hand on his dick steadily massages him until he’s on the verge of coming, right there, in the kitchen, where Newt might walk in on them any second. 

Newt’s been acting so strange lately, ever since Percy has been visiting him. 

Helping him find himself. Getting a better job. A good therapist. 

“Do you want to? Make a mess of yourself? Let go.” Percy breathes, right against Credence’s mouth, and he recalls that yes, those lips were just on him, elsewhere. 

How much would he prefer Percy to put his mouth on his cock? Very much, very badly.

“Yes.” Credence says. Percy smiles a third time earnestly, and it’s sweet, Credence thinks. 

The man drops to his knees, and gives him a miniature heart attack. It’s as if Percy’s seen right into his head, his wicked heart, and obeys without a word. The man is tugging Credence’s zipper down, unsnapping the button, and pulling his cock out right there, to swallow it down. 

Credence gasps, and it’s so loud in the silence of the room, filled with only the wet obscene noises of Percy sucking on his dick. He prays that Newt won’t come home early from work, that there will be plenty of traffic to delay him. Percy’s hand slips under the hem of his shirt and caresses his stomach, up higher to thumb over his nipple, and Credence whines, feeling the man’s tongue flicking against the underside of his cock. 

“I’m gonna-”

Percy has mercy on him, and pulls off his dick to stroke over him, a slick glide of his hand fisting over Credence’s heated skin, aided only by his own saliva, he comes like that, splattering over the man’s fingers, catching his chin and cheek with a rope or two of white, the rest of it lands on the floor at Percy’s feet. Credence’s knees feel on the verge of giving out, and Percy stands back up again, touching him until it’s truly painful. 

“This is how we’re going to get you back down to earth, Credence. With positive reinforcement. No more pain. Do you understand?” Percy asks, his voice rough, throat possibly sore from taking Credence so deep so quickly. He nods dimly, barely able to think coherently, still shivering through aftershocks. 

Percy kisses his cheek, then his mouth drags over Credence’s. He tastes bitterness, salty slick. 

His own release on the man’s tongue. Credence swallows. 

Percy lets go of him, and he groans.

Credence tries to reach for Percy, out to return the favor, maybe ask boldly to bend the man over his kitchen table, but Credence finds the man’s dancing away from him, heading up the stairs, beckoning him to join with a jerk of his head. 

Credence looks down at the floor, and sees the droplets of his semen. Guiltily, he grabs a paper towel and wipes it up before tossing the filthy scrap into the trash can. 

He redoes his pants and goes to follow Percy, catching sight of his hand on the railing. 

Credence stares for a long moment at the pink angry skin, throbbing in pain. It almost looks like a flower, as much as a pair of lips. 

Credence clenches his hand into a fist hard, making it turn white briefly. It barely hurts now. 

Then, he lets go. 

“Coming?” Percy calls. Credence inhales deeply, hearing the slamming of Newt’s car door. 

He has to hurry. _ ‘Not yet,’  _ he thinks, but aloud he calls, “On my way.”

  
  


Sex with Percy isn’t like anything Credence has ever experienced before. 

It’s wild, raw, and horribly good. It makes his bones ache, his muscles burn, thanks to lack of use. 

Percy doesn’t insist on condoms, tells him he’s sterile, and checks in on himself every month, thanks to work covering his health care. 

As for Credence? Him being a near fumbling virgin means he’s fine too, luckily. 

Percy doesn’t laugh at the drawer full of condoms and lube and various toys, mostly Newt’s fault. Credence considers that to be a blessing in disguise. 

The man also knows how to make him come quickly, but he like to drag it out whenever they fuck. 

While Percy is prepping Credence to take his cock, he doesn’t  _ let _ him come. 

He says it quite plainly to Credence, telling him the why, precisely.

“I want you coming around me, when I’m inside you. That blowjob earlier was a freebie. Got it?” Credence bites back a nervous laugh, feeling out of breath already, from just two fingers knuckle deep inside his hole, slicking his heated skin with lube, curling so that Percy teases his prostate on each down thrust, “You want me to be loyal to you?” He guesses. 

Percy puts his mouth on Credence’s sweaty chest, teeth worrying his nipple, the opposite one he pinched earlier. “No, I want you to  _ remember _ me.”

Credence opens his mouth to insist he couldn’t possibly do anything to make him  _ forget _ Percy, but he has to fight very hard to keep from coming, even though his dick hasn’t recovered, laying prone on his stomach. Percy’s adding a third finger, and Credence’s back arches as he thrusts up against empty air, grinding down against the man’s hand. 

“That’s it, there you go. It’s almost time for my dick to split you open, pretty boy.” 

Percy practically hisses at him, and Credence moans, stifling it as best he can, “Yes, please.” 

When the third finger spears into him, then there’s a bit of pain, and Credence falls silent entirely, chasing after that feeling to distract further from his approaching orgasm. 

Percy finally pulls them out, and the thick press of his cock is next. Credence’s jaw drops and he feels a hot breath on his neck, Percy’s kissing him, biting him underneath his jaw, and leaving a mark that Newt will be unable to miss. “You’re allowed to scream now if you want, Credence.”

He doesn’t regardless, and Percy comes first, his hips go still, flushing to Credence’s ass, and he fills him with his release, reaching between their stomachs to grasp Credence’s cock, pumping him slowly, then tightening his fist so that Credence can’t help but come. 

His eyes snap open and he sees Percy watching him very intently, until his vision blurs and he feels a kiss on his lips. Credence melts beneath the man as he starts to pull out, and then he’s surprised not to feel anything oozing back out. 

“I used a condom this time.” Percy’s saying, crawling off the bed and disposing of it in the trash. 

“Next time you can try me. Clean me up with your mouth. It’s a learning experience.” 

Percy finishes, and then slides back under the covers, snuggling up to Credence’s side. He blinks. 

Credence doesn’t bother arguing about what he’d thought they would do instead. Something more messy with the man’s head between his thighs. “Are you sure?” 

Percy grins. “Sure about this?”

Credence nods, petting a hand down the man’s bare back, caressing his naked shoulders, admiring how well they fit together. 

“If you don’t want me giving your roommate a show, then yeah. I won’t stay for dinner, I promise. I’ll be out of here by midnight. Just gotta borrow your shower then I’ll take the fire escape.” Credence sighs. “You don’t have to do  _ that _ level of avoidance. He’s not that bad. I promise.”

Percy grins, chuckling into his skin, kissing his neck, before playfully biting the hand ruffling his hair. 

“I don’t like redheads. So yeah, he’s that bad. Reminds me of my ex.” 

Credence stews on that thought for a long moment, and feels Percy’s breathing slow, along with his pulse, from where it had been racing while they were fucking.

“Oh. I see.” Credence doesn’t sleep well with people in his bed, and never has. 

So he’s awake the whole time Percy dozes, listening to Newt moving around in the apartment, making his dinner, going to his room to change, using the bathroom across the hall, making pipes rattle. 

Credence couldn’t sleep if he wanted to. But he doesn’t mind laying there, holding Percy, holding him. It’s nice… in a way.

Eventually the sun sets, and Percy has to go. He stirs slowly, and Credence feels a yawning ache in his chest as he watches the man dress and then crawl out the fire escape. 

“Rain check on the shower.” Percy says. Credence nods. “We’ll do it together.” 

Percy grins, and throws him a wink over his shoulder. “You got it.” 

 

Credence shuffles down to breakfast and Newt’s face is as red as his hair. 

“Someone had a good time last night.” He says, and Credence blinks, fumbling on excuses, choking on his apology. Newt doesn’t deserve to suffer like this. His girlfriend is ace, he’s told Credence, which means no sex, for a while at least, until she’s grown more comfortable with him. 

It sounds like torture to Credence, having grown up with a hellish overzealous bitch for a mother, where sex and self pleasure were condemned as tools of the devil, and he couldn’t even thinking about kissing someone, boy or girl, because either way led one straight to hell. 

It didn’t matter that Credence hadn’t worked out he was gay, what mattered was him seeking intimacy from another human being. That made ma very angry, and when she was angry, she lashed out. 

Credence ended up with dozens of scars from her.

Newt has seen them all, helped bandage the worst of them, and he got Credence out of that toxic home in the first place. He owes the man his life. The least he could do is not drag his fuck buddy around and rub him in Newt’s face. “I’m sorry. We’ll try to do better next time. Or, I’ll just go to his place.” 

He gets a strange look from Newt at this suggestion, but ignores it, finishing up doctoring his coffee and pouring himself some cereal. 

“You sure you’re alright?” Newt asks, sounding a touch exhausted himself, and Credence nods.

“I think so yeah.” He didn’t get the best night’s sleep, but he can nap through his lunch hour and make it up somehow. 

 

The next time Percy calls him he heads right over, leaving from work in a hurry to meet the man in a secluded diner, making a beeline to the table in the back, where he’s hunching over a plate of cherry pie and a cup of coffee. “This is your dinner?” Credence asks with a teasing grin, and Percy ignores him in favor of stabbing a bite and offering it to him. 

“Not mine. Ours. I’m nothing if not flexible. How was your day?”

Credence shrugs, feeling as if no answer or amount of bullshit words can sum things up better than the steadiness of Percy’s knowing gaze. 

“It wasn’t great. We gave my roommate a scare by the way, is there any chance we can uh, meet at your place?” Credence gets it out without tripping over a single word, and Percy gives him a small smirk. 

“Is that right? Mildly disturbed by our sexcapades is he?” Credence winces now.

“It’s not that, but it’s rather unfair to him. I don’t know, it just seems mean somehow.” 

Percy drags a fingertip along the top of his hand, over his knuckles, just barely bypassing the scar.

“I’m sorry. I’ll do my best to tone it down. But you know we can’t go to my apartment. It’s still being renovated. There’s no floor. Concrete dust everywhere. You can always gag me if you like.” 

Credence’s gut clenches and he feels the sudden urge to kiss Percy, just to shut him up. “Maybe I will.”

“Promise?” Percy smirks, and Credence fists his hand under the man’s fingers. 

The kiss mark shines pure white for a split second. “Yes.” 

That night, after they’ve thoroughly worn one another out, Percy whispers something to Credence that he barely catches. “Hmm?” He asks back, and buries his face in the man’s shoulder. 

“Your roommate… his girlfriend’s a therapist right?” Credence shrugs. 

Percy’s hand pets over his bare spine, up to his shoulders, rubbing circles into the nape of his neck. 

“Do you think she’d give you a discount, for a session or two?” Percy asks quietly, and Credence stills, going stiff under his touch. “Why? Why do I need it?” 

“I think you know. This isn’t all that’s going to sustain you, Credence. Love can’t do that.” 

Credence sits up and frowns down at Percy, who looks almost blurred at the edges. He blinks. 

Tears slip hotly down his cheeks. “You love me? Is that what you’re saying?” Percy smiles sadly. “Yes.”

“But you think I need help?” Credence presses, and one of Percy’s hands lifts to cup his cheek, cradling his jawline, a thumb sweeping across his bottom lip. 

“Everyone needs help sometimes. You just happen to have a way to access it, which you’ve been ignoring. Fighting, almost.”

Credence collapses over his chest again, and hugs him tightly. “I’ll only go if you can come with me.”

Percy chuckles softly, “I’ll be there, every step of the way. But the sessions should be private, between you and the therapist. I’ll wait just outside. Alright?” 

“Okay.” Credence mumbles into Percy’s neck, and lets himself drift off, just like that, still in the man’s embrace, atop him, anchoring him so he can’t just run away in the middle of the night. 

Percy still manages to do that, and leaves Credence tangled in the blankets, alone. 

Credence lays there for a long moment, and musters up the strength, the courage he needs to talk to Newt about this. He can only hope the other man won’t laugh in his face. 

 

Quite the opposite in fact. Newt’s eyes go wide and he asks Credence if he can hug him. “Okay.” 

Not the reaction he was expecting, but he’ll take it. Newt’s quite a bit taller than him, almost lankier too, and when he pulls Credence into his arms, it’s like being hugged by a human sized stick bug. 

Credence makes a mental note to offer to start cooking more, and when Newt lets him go, he’s beaming. 

“Here’s Tina’s card. I’m sure she can fit you in sometime this weekend.” 

Credence takes it with a shaky hand, and smoothes his thumb over the elegant print. Credence thinks to himself, if he ends up being scheduled off this Saturday, he’ll consider it a sign. 

He is. 

Percy’s standing beside him and holding his hand as he dials, and has a nice conversation with Miss Tina Goldstein, planning for him to stop by around noon, when everyone else will be at lunch, so he can sneak in to her schedule. 

“Long as you don’t mind me crunching through my tuna fish sandwich while I scribble notes.” 

Credence barely holds back a giggle, and then he’s agreeing. As soon as he hangs up, Percy swoops in and kisses him on the cheek. “Good job. I’m so proud of you.” 

Credence feels warmth in his cheeks as Percy’s arm slips around his waist, pulling him flush to the man’s chest, he can also now feel just  _ how _ proud he is. 

“Do you have time for a little… fun?” Percy breathes against the back of his neck, and Credence sighs. “Well, if you’re asking…” 

Percy grins against his neck. “You bet I am sunshine.” 

Credence doesn’t say anything else, he puts the phone down and spins inside Percy’s grasp, leaning down to kiss him properly, letting the man’s tongue slide into his mouth. 

The bed’s far too close to be ignored, so Credence starts walking them that way, and Percy goes down first, pulling Credence along with him. Sprawled over the man, Credence can’t easily get undressed, but Percy’s hands grope over his ass through his clothing, and eventually he’s guided to rock down, grinding his hardening cock into Percy’s thigh. 

“You wanted more than this.” He mumbles against Percy’s mouth, and gets a dark chuckle. “Yes please.” Credence rolls off of him, and starts shimmying out of his jeans, while Percy just stares at him, absentmindedly palming himself. Credence normally doesn’t like when he does this, but right now, it feels  _ good. _ Percy eventually does get naked, and then drapes himself over Credence, overwhelming him with so much skin to skin contact. 

“Tell me what you want.” Percy murmurs, and Credence nearly swoons as their cocks rub together, and he can feel the man’s body trembling, held taut like a bowstring. “I want you to fuck me.” Credence says.

“Can do, sunshine.” 

Percy moves off of him to grab the lube, and then tells him to get on his hands and knees. 

It’s almost like he can feel everything Percy does to him, throughout all of his body. 

When two wet fingertips press on the fluttering rim of his ass, Credence groans, and pushes back, begging for more. Percy opens him up with the same gentleness from the first time, like every time, as if he’s trying to draw it out. It’s a perfectly sweet kind of torture that makes Credence vibrate with need. 

His cock drips precum onto the sheets until Percy puts a free hand to it, and strokes him until he’s right on the edge before letting go. 

“Ready?” He asks, and Credence sobs a yes into the pillow. His knuckles are white from gripping it so hard, he fears he may tear the fabric. Percy guides his cock in slowly, with steady even thrusts, until he’s bottoming out, and collapsing over Credence’s back, kissing his neck, licking down his shoulder. 

Percy keeps moving, in and out, making waves of bliss crash over Credence until he gives in, and comes with a muffled yell, spilling untouched onto the bed, knees weak and thighs screaming. 

Credence all but goes limp, and Percy fucks into him for a moment or so longer before finally coming, pulling out to splatter his release all over Credence’s lower back and ass. He doesn’t  _ leave _ him like that. No. Percy drags a hand down from Credence’s neck to his cleft, rubbing his semen in for a moment before ducking down to suck a mark into his skin.

“Mind if I clean you up with my mouth?” Percy asks, and he shakes his head. “No.” 

Percy’s probably beaming, “Good.” He spends the rest of their time together kissing and licking over every inch of Credence’s naked back, before taking him apart with his tongue. 

Percy licks  _ into _ him and makes Credence whimper and mewl, before making him come again, by just thrusting two fingers inside his hole and rubbing steadily, slowly harder until Credence can’t stand it any longer. Percy’s free arm winds around his chest, and holds him right against the man as he shivers through his orgasm. Credence falls onto his side, and Percy cuddles up behind him, biting along his shoulder, and rocking against his ass. 

“You’re so cute when you’re trying to be quiet. Will your roommate be very upset with me tonight?”  

Credence lets out a groan, and hides behind a hand, 

“God I hope not. I’m seeing a therapist tomorrow at his advice. So he better chill.”

Percy chuckles. 

“That’s true. I promise I won’t stay for breakfast. Don’t wanna cause trouble with your roomie.” 

Credence stiffens a little, but if the man notices, he says nothing. 

He falls asleep as Percy’s tucking him in, kissing his cheek, and telling him goodnight. 

 

Sitting across from Tina, despite it being such a casual setting, with her literally eating her lunch as he tries to think of something to say, is more nerve wracking than he would have anticipated. 

Halfway through the session, Credence looks up from where he’s been staring at his shoes, and sees Percy out in the hallway, watching through the windows. He relaxes a touch, and Tina notices. 

She doesn’t look around but she marks something in her notebook, and Credence keeps talking, doing his best to play it cool, even though the love of his life is only a few feet away. 

“This is good. Great even. Can we do this again, next week? Same time?” 

Credence nods, and Tina jots down something else. 

“You can call me any time of course. I’m sure Newt told you. I’m nothing if not constantly productive.” She laughs, almost to herself, and he smiles. “Okay. Thank you.”

“Well go on, I can see I’m keeping you from something.” Credence fairly jumps out of his seat in gratitude and heads out the door with an apologetic look. Percy waits until they’re out of Tina’s line of sight before kissing his cheek, and asking him how it went. “Good. I think. She said I was good.”

Percy grins. “Well then, you made the right choice, going to see her.” Credence nods. “Sure.”


End file.
